This application claims priority to United Kingdom Patent Application No. 0008933.4, filed Apr. 11, 2000.
This invention relates to liquid removal apparatus and a method of removing liquid and more particularly relates to liquid removal apparatus for removing liquid from containers containing a mixture of particulate material such as grit or screenings and a liquid such as water.
When particulate material such as grit or screenings is excavated it often contains a relatively large amount of water mixed in with the particles. This presents a problem in disposal of the material because it occupies space in removal containers such as skips. It also wastes water. Furthermore, where the material is to be deposited in land-fill sites it increases the amount of land fill tax payable for a given quantity of material, which is assessed by weight of a load.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to mitigate problems such as these.
According to the invention there is provided liquid removal apparatus comprising a body for disposal in a mixture of particulate material and a liquid, the body comprising an inlet device adapted to allow entry of substantially only a liquid, and conduit means in liquid communication with the inlet for entrainment of liquid away from the inlet.
It is preferred that the inlet comprises a substantially cylindrical elongate tube, including a plurality of perforations. The elongate tube may comprise entirely or partly a mesh, and may have a releasable end cap at an end of the tube remote from the conduit means. For convenience in operation, and also in some cases, for health and safety considerations, it is preferred that the end cap is releasable from the body by means of the conduit. For example, the conduit may be slidable within the body to contact and release the end cap. The conduit may comprise an elongate pipe, which is flexible over some or all of its length, and may include a quick release coupling at at least one of its ends.
The inlet may include a handle to enable it to be easily manipulated.
The apparatus may also include mounting means to enable it to be removably attached to the side of a container. The mounting means preferably comprises a clamp adapted to clamp to the inlet and a hook or hooks for attachment to the side of a container.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method for removal of liquid from a mixture of particulate material and liquid contained in a container comprising the use of apparatus as hereinabove defined.